20 Questions: Next to Normal
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: What happens when you put together our favorite cast, a bunch of obsessed authors, and 20 random questions? This fic! Features a few FFnet authors! REVIEW PLEASE! Terrible summary, sorry...
1. The Plot

**A/N: Hi guys! New story inspired by my Henry fans! I love you guys! So...It's sort of 20 Questions...N2N Style...**

**Features some N2N Authors:**

**Me, oreoprincess0401, ElianaMargalit, YourEyes1012, Greengirl16, Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff, and futurestar26.**

**i hope you guys like it! And i hope you readers like it too! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own N2N or my author buddies other than myself! And wow...i just almost spelled disclaimer wrong...How long have i been doing this? lol...**

Invisible Girl 12: I now call this meeting of FFnet authors to order! Ahem…will my two VP's please read off the attendance?

Oreoprincess0401: With pleasure! Invisible Girl 12...here…Oreoprincess0401, here.

ElianaMargalit: I'm here too! Umm…ok…We also have here with us today YourEyes1012, the secretary, Greengirl16, the treasurer, futurestar26 on advertisements, and Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff as our awesome secret agent!

Invisible Girl 12: I see we're all here…Ok, Agent Ilse…Tell us what we're doing.

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Well, as you know, we are all obsessed fans.

All: *murmur in agreement*

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: So with my awesome secret agent skills, I have gathered our favorite cast members and we are now gonna interrogate them!

All:…..

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: I mean ask questions!

YourEyes1012: Do you think Henry'll marry me this time?

Futurestar26: That's a good question…What do you think?

Greengirl16: Oh, sorry…I'm plotting ways to get Gabe….I like Gabe.

Oreoprincess0401: HENRY ALL THE WAY!

Greengirl16: GABE!

Oreoprincess0401: HENRY!

Greengirl16: GABE!

Oreoprincess0401: HENRY!

ElianaMargalit: Dr. Fine!

All:…..

ElianaMargalit: Ok, I'm done….

Invisible Girl 12: Anywho….so….who should we start with?

All: *Evil grins*

***Meanwhile***

*N2N cast wakes up in a secluded room*

Natalie: Ugh…my fucking head….

Gabe: Wow. Your first line and you still manage to curse.

Natalie: Shut up….Where are we?

Henry: Whoa….Am I dreaming this?

Natalie: No, we're awake…

Henry: Prove it.

Natalie: *pinches him*

Henry: OW! Ok! I believe you!

Diana: HOLY CRAP! WHY ARE WE IN A SECLUDED ROOM?

Gabe: No one really knows…we all just woke up and here we are…

Dan: Why is everyone screaming?

Henry: Cuz we're locked in a secluded room.

Dan: Oh…that's just _great…_

Dr. Fine: *rams into wall*

Dr. Madden: What the hell are you doing?

Dr. Fine: TRYING TO BREAK FREE! *rams into wall*

Dr. Madden: Good luck with that…

*Suddenly, a door opens to reveal the FFnet authors*

Henry: OMIGOD! THE FANGIRLS! *hides behind Gabe*

Gabe: *moves away, revealing Henry to the fan girls*

Invisible Girl 12: *evil laugh* May we see Diana first?

Diana: AW CRAP!

Henry: NOOOO! ESCAPE FROM THE FANGIRLS, MRS. GOODMAN! ESCAPE!

Natalie: Shut up…she's already gone.

Henry: *whimpers*


	2. Diana

*Diana sits in a room with the authors in a big chair.*

Diana: Um…what are you trying to do? HOLY SHIT! DON'T KILL ME!

Invisible Girl 12: Why would we kill you? We love you!

Diana: *hopeful* You do?

Invisible Girl 12: Of course! Don't we guys?

Authors: YESSS!

Diana: Aw, well…ok, then…

Invisible Girl 12: So Agent Ilse here is gonna ask you some questions. Ok?

Diana: O…k…

Invisible Girl 12: The floor is yours…

***The Answer Sheet***

1.) **What is your full name? **Um…Diana Goodman?

2.) **Age? **Not telling…haha.

3.) **Favorite childhood memory? **Hmm…well…I had a lot…most of them of my sister Emily either hitting me with something or tearing my Barbies limb from limb…

4.) **What is your relationship status? **Happily married, thank you.

5.) **If in a relationship, with who and where did you meet? **My husband, Dan! We met at some bar in college…we shared some beers and I got like really drunk…Actually, I ended up throwing up once I got back home…but, I don't think you care about that, now do you?

6.) **Do you have any children?** Oh yes! Two! My wonderful son Gabe and my daughter Natalie.

7.) **It's raining outside! What do you do?** Get a good book and try to relax…Even though it's hard most of the time…I _do_ love the rain…

8.) **if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? **Maybe the fact that I probably should spend more time with Natalie…I do tend to ignore her most of the time…but I'm always so busy! I've got a family to feed and a house to keep clean.

9.) **Are you employed?** Uh, nope…

10.) **If so, what is your job? **I'm a mom! Haha…cliché answer…

11.) **What is your most prized possession? **The little music box that belonged to Gabe before he died…It's the only way I could remember him…well, apart from seeing him everyday since he was practically three.

12.) **How would you describe your everyday mood?** Well, it sort of varies…I'm bipolar, remember?

13.) **Are you missing someone right now?** Yes…I always have been…

14.) **if you could go back in time to change something, what would you change and why? **I would've taken action sooner with Gabe…to save him…Then I wouldn't be like this. And I'd also not flush my meds…they actually were working, now that I think of it…

15.) **If you could have dinner with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why? **Well, you shouldn't even need to ask me that one…

16.) **What's your favorite holiday?** Hmm…I like Halloween. It makes me feel normal. We always have this block party on our street and it's the one day of the year when people don't look at me too strangely when I tell them that I can see my dead son.

17.)** Do you have any bad habits?** Yes…I tend to sort of ignore my family a lot…but hey, Gabe needs me too!

18.) **If you could trade places with anyone you knew for a day, who would it be? **Probably Natalie…she's always telling me how I don't know her well enough…

19.) **What's your favorite TV show? **I don't really watch TV…

20.) **If you could say anything to the N2N authors, what would it be? **Um…I like to be in fanfics too!

***Back in the interrogation room***

Invisible Girl 12: Aww…these are so cute!

Diana: Don't read them! They're confidential!

Oreoprincess0401: I'm sorry about your Barbies…

Diana: Oh, that's ok…They were knock-offs anyway…

Futurestar26: Knock-off Barbie dolls?

YourEyes1012: Oh yeah….You've got all those generic kinds…and do you guys remember Bratz?

All: YESS!

ElianaMargalit: They're heads were huge!

Invisible Girl 12: I used to have one!

Diana: Um…can I go now?

Invisible Girl 12: Sure!

***In the secluded room***

Henry: 78 bottles of beer on the wall, 78 bottles of beer…

Natalie: Stop sing about beer…

Henry: Well, then what should I sing about?

Gabe: Just don't….

Henry: Don't crush my artistic vibe….

Gabe: That's not a vibe. That's called you're super stoned.

Henry: AM NOT!

Gabe: ARE TOO!

Dr. Madden: Stop fighting…

Both: NO!

Natalie: Dad, why are teenage boys so stupid?

Dan: Well, you see Nat, they're going through a little thing called puberty. Boys tend to mature later as their-

Natalie: OK! I've had enough, thanks!

Gabe: Ha…you're a prepubescent freak like Justin Bieber…

Henry: Nuh-uh! I already went through puberty!

Gabe: Prove it.

Henry: *about to drop pants*

Natalie: HENRY, DON'T YOU DARE!

Henry: He was asking for it!

Natalie: *blushing* Just stop…

*door opens are Diana returns!*

Invisible Girl: Dan? You're next….


	3. Dan

ElianaMargalit: OOH! It's Dan!

All: Hi Dan!

Dan: Hi…?

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: So…did she tell anything?

Dan: Diana? No….

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Excellent….

***Dan's Answer Sheet***

1.) **What is your full name? **Daniel Goodman…but everyone just calls me Dan.

2.) **Age?** Nice try…

3.) **Favorite childhood memory? **There was this one time when I was thirteen and it was the Fourth of July. We were setting off fireworks in my backyard and one of them flew into my neighbor's tree. It exploded and there were leaves and branches everywhere. We thought it was hilarious…but apparently my neighbor didn't…because they moved out within the next month.

4.) **What is your relationship status? **Married…with children.

5.) **If in a relationship, with who and where did you meet? **Diana…and you've probably heard this story from her, so I won't repeat it.

6.) **Do you have any children?** And by that you mean live ones? Then I have one. Natalie.

7.) **It's raining outside! What do you do?** I'd be doing work anyway…

8.) **if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? **I'm so damn persistent…And I put others before myself. Sometimes it's a good thing…but other times it's bad. Like the time that Nat broke her arm and we had to rush her to the hospital and Diana was simply losing it…I didn't sleep at all that night. I stayed up with the both of them, didn't eat a thing either. And my doctor wonders why I'm so stressed all the time…

9.) **Are you employed? **Yes I am.

10.) **If so, what is your job? **I'm an architect. Not as fun as it sounds…

11.) **What is your most prized possession? **Probably my wedding ring. It's just sort of reminding me why I do the things I do.

12.) **How would you describe your everyday mood?** Trying to be calm…Tryign to hold everything together…

13.) **Are you missing someone right now?** Yes…

14.) **If you could go back in time to change something, what would you change and why? **If I could've, I would've noticed that Gabe was acting strange before he died. I wish I could've taken action, but instead, I just acted like it was nothing…and that's what killed him…

15.) **If you could have dinner with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why? **Anyone? Probably Obama or any other president. I'd love to know how they handle their huge work as well as their responsibility as a father and a husband…

16.) **What's your favorite holiday?** For me, it's Easter. Everything seems to start anew…

17.)** Do you have any bad habits?** I do…I tend to lose my temper a lot and it always backfires on me.

18.) **If you could trade places with anyone you knew for a day, who would it be? **Diana. I always tell her that I know what she's going through, with her pain and all, but she always tells me that I don't. I'd like to find out for myself.

19.) **What's your favorite TV show? **Do you think I have time to watch TV?

20.) **If you could say anything to the N2N authors, what would it be? **Um…Thanks for not killing me off yet.

***In the interrogation room***

Oreoprincess0401: Yeah…about the killing off thing…

Dan: You killed me off?

Oreoprincess0401:IT WAS A FIRE!

Greengirl16: So, Dan…do you know how I could get with Gabe?

Dan: Um…he's dead, you know.

Greengirl16: What?

Dan: He's not-

Greengirl16: DON'T GIVE ME THAT HE'S NOT HERE CRAP!

Dan: Um-

Greengirl16; GO!

*Dan scurries out*

***In the secluded room***

Henry: 45 joints of pot on the wall-

Gabe: You just don't get this, do you?

Henry: *sticks tongue out*

Gabe: A bird is gonna swoop down and steal your tongue if you don't put it back, you moron.

Henry: *sticks tongue back in*

Natalie: So what did they do in there?

Diana: Well…I dunno…they asked me questions.

Dr. Madden: That was it?

Diana: Yeah!

Dr. Madden: Huh…that's unusually calm of them….

*door opens*

Invisible Girl 12: Here's Dan back! Oh, GABEY!

Gabe: Aw, shit….


	4. Gabe

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! To anonymous reviewer:**

**Yes! Thanks for catching that! Diana's sister IS named after Emily Skinner! Good job!**

Gabe: You do know that I have the right to remain silent, right?

Greengirl16: Well, that's revoked here!

Gabe: Great….look, can you just let me go?

YourEyes1012: Uh, no! You're already here!

Gabe: I WILL NOT BE HELD HOSTAGE BY YOU FANS!

Invisible Girl 12: Agent Ilse?

***Gabe's Answer Sheet***

1.) **What is your full name? **Gabriel Daniel Goodman…why do you care?

2.) **Age?** Just about 18.

3.) **Favorite childhood memory? **I had no childhood….I'm dead!

4.) **What is your relationship status? **Single…like I'll always be…

5.) **If in a relationship, with who and where did you meet? **Stop mocking me.

6.) **Do you have any children?** Uh…nope.

7.) **It's raining outside! What do you do?** Enjoy it. Throw Henry out in the rain and lock him out and watch him beg to come back in….;D

8.) **if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? **I'd be alive, duh?

9.) **Are you employed? **I'M DEAD!

10.) **If so, what is your job? ***angry grumbles*

11.) **What is your most prized possession? **My music box…considering it's my ONLY possession…

12.) **How would you describe your everyday mood?** Playful, mischievous, awesome.

13.) **Are you missing someone right now?** Nope…I'm good!

14.) **If you could go back in time to change something, what would you change and why? **Well, I wouldn't be dead! God, these questions are ridiculous…

15.) **If you could have dinner with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why? **Katy Perry…have you _seen_ that woman?

16.) **What's your favorite holiday?** My birthday. It counts. And come on! Who doesn't love to be remembered like that every year?

17.)** Do you have any bad habits?** I tend to get a little selfish sometimes…

18.) **If you could trade places with anyone you knew for a day, who would it be? **Hmm…Henry. To make his life a living hell.

19.) **What's your favorite TV show? **America's Next Top Model, baby!

20.) **If you could say anything to the N2N authors, what would it be? **You people seriously all need a life…

***Back in the interrogation room***

Futurestar26: Wait. Did he just insult us?

Oreoprincess0401: What do you mean?

Futurestar26: He said that we all needed lives!

Invisible Girl 12: Well, look who's talking, Gabey!

Gabe: Hey, it's not my fault that you guys have no better way to spend your-

ElianaMargalit: *hits Gabe*

Gabe: Ow! Did you hit me?

ElianaMargalit: No.

Gabe: Then why did I see your hand smack my shoulder?

ElianaMargalit: Who are we talking about?

Gabe:…..

***in the secluded room***

Diana: Oh, I wonder how Gabe's doing in there…

Dan: He'll be fine…it's simple.

Dr. Fine: It doesn't sound simple…

Natalie: Hey, Henry. You didn't sing this time.

Henry: Well, that cuz I have no one to annoy now.

Natalie: Ok….

Henry: Can I annoy you?

Natalie: Um…no.

Henry: Please?

Natalie: No.

Henry: I'm bored…

Natalie: Me too….

Henry: *excitedly* Wanna go make out?

Natalie: Where?

Henry: Here.

Natalie: Eew. Everyone's watching.

Henry: NOBODY WATCH!

Dan: What are we not watching?

Natalie: Nothing, ok? Now don't!

*They kiss oh so passionately*

*door opens*

Gabe: Holy fuck, get off my sister.

Henry: *intimidated* Yes sir…

Gabe: Nat, they need you next.

Henry: NOOOOO! DON'T GO! THEY'LL KILL YOU TO GET TO ME!

Natalie: Relax, Henry…God…

Henry: I barely knew her…


	5. Natalie

Invisible Girl 12: So…Natalie…

Natalie: You stole my name, you dumb bitch.

Invisible Girl 12: Nuh-uh! I could be another invisible girl!

Natalie:…..

Invisible Girl 12: Ok, you're right….

ElianaMargalit: Wow, Nat, you sure are acting calm around us.

Natalie: Well, why shouldn't I?

YourEyes1012: Cuz we can do things. BAD things…

Natalie: Like what?

Futurestar26: We dunno…but never upset a Henry fan girl….

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Oreoprincess0401: Evil laughter? Really?

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: YES!

Natalie: You guys know that I'm still here, right?

All: Oh yes….yes we do….

***Natalie's Answer Sheet***

1.) **What is your full name? **Natalie Olivia Goodman. Stupid middle name, I know.

2.) **Age?** 16.

3.) **Favorite childhood memory? **Well, I had no FAVORITE childhood memory. But there was the time where our house burned down. And the time that I killed my cat and was traumatized for years. Oh and my all time favorite. We were at this pep rally in like my sophomore year and of course, I didn't wanna be there. So I remained silent. My worst enemy of all time was a cheerleader and she saw that I wasn't doing anything, so she called me out and dragged me down to the gym floor, stole a slushie from this guy, and poured it on my head. Glee stole that from us.

4.) **What is your relationship status? **I'm in a relationship.

5.) **If in a relationship, with who and where did you meet? **Henry. He apparently was like stalking me for six years and then we met when he decided to sneak up on me while I was rehearsing. A little creepy, yes. But I think by now, I've gotten used to the normal Henry-ish creeper-ness.

6.) **Do you have any children?** Let's hope not.

7.) **It's raining outside! What do you do?** I'd go straight to the piano. Hey, you would too if you were me.

8.) **if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? **I sort of wish I could be an optimist. I mean, yeah they're REALLY annoying sometimes (No offense, Henry) but they always just seem to get through things. They look at the best instead of the worst. And I kind of do the opposite.

9.) **Are you employed? **Yeah…

10.) **If so, what is your job? **Used to work at the mall. Then I switched to Wal-Mart, which isn't as fun as it sounds.

11.) **What is your most prized possession? **Can I have two? 1.) My keyboard. For sure.  
2..) my promise ring from Henry. I mean, no one ever really promised me anything until I met him and, well, he's really the only thing that keeps me going.

12.) **How would you describe your everyday mood?** Me? Hmm…Sort of pissed, angry, overall just annoyed with the world.

13.) **Are you missing someone right now?** I don't think so.

14.) **If you could go back in time to change something, what would you change and why? **As morbid as this sounds, I wouldn't want to be born. Not into this family, at least. Maybe somewhere else. I'm sorry for being so depressing, but it's just something that I've always thought about.

15.) **If you could have dinner with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why? **Beethoven. Sometimes, I think he was even crazier than Mozart. And I mean, the man went deaf while writing his last symphony and it's still one of his most popular. I'd like to know how he did it.

16.) **What's your favorite holiday?** Christmas. My whole family gets together and it just makes me feel normal for once.

17.)** Do you have any bad habits?** oh, do I…..I swear. A lot. I know I shouldn't, but I can't control it. And I lose my temper very easily.

18.) **If you could trade places with anyone you knew for a day, who would it be? **I dunno….I don't really think I would.

19.) **What's your favorite TV show? **I don't watch TV. I've gotta get into Yale, remember? They don't have time for slackers.

20.) **If you could say anything to the N2N authors, what would it be? **Please don't rape my boyfriend.

***In the interrogation room***

All: Please don't rape my boyfriend?

Natalie: What? I know you'd do it!

Oreoprincess0401: Dude, that's just….SICK!

ElianaMargalit: Yeah, I mean, we want Henry, but not THAT bad…

Greengirl16: Aww…look at all the cute stuff she wrote about Henry.

All: AWWWWW!

Futurestar26: 'He's really the only thing that keeps me going.' Aww…that's so cute….

Invisible Girl 12: I want a Henry…

YourEyes1012: Me too!

Oreprincess0401: Me three!

ElianaMargalit: Me too!

Natalie: No.

All: WHY NOT?

Natalie: Because. If the guy is madly in love with me to the point of obsession, what makes you think he's gonna fall for any of you.

Invisible Girl 12: Optimism?

Natalie: NO! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! You scare him! Every time someone shouts his name he ducks and hides cuz he thinks it's you!

All: *about to cry*

Natalie: So fuck you.

All: *crying*

Natalie: Quit it, you big babies.

All: *crying harder*

Natalie: I'm serious!

All: *cry harder*

Natalie: Where is the off button on you people?

***in the secluded room***

Henry: They're coming for me next….I just know it….

Gabe: Oh, relax. They just ask you questions.

Henry: But what if it gets sexual?

Gabe: Why would it get sexual?

Henry: I dunno…Do YOU have obsessed fan girls?

Gabe: Yes. Yes I do.

Dr. Madden: Sorry, for butting in here, but…I truthfully think that Henry DOES have more to worry about than you.

Gabe: What are you trying to say there?

Dr. Madden: That the fan girls prefer Henry.

Gabe: WHAT? WHY?

Dr. Madden: Well, for starters, you're dead.

Gabe: Oh, pshaw…

Dr. Madden: And he's the adorable sensitive boy that every girl wants.

Henry: Aww….stop…you're making me blush…

Dr. Madden: And you? You're just…a rambunctious ball of dead-ness.

Gabe:….

*Door opens…but it's not the authors*

Natalie: Can someone PLEASE help me here?

Dan: What did you do now?

Natalie: I have no idea! They just started crying!

Diana: Did you say something?

Natalie: I don't know! Henry, come up here. I think they want you.

Henry: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Natalie: *furiously angry* NOW!

Henry: Ok….

*Henry goes to the room*

Henry: Hi fan girls.

Authors: *stop crying*

Henry: Yes…I'm here.

Authors: IT'S HENRY!

Henry: Ok, I'm going back down now!

Authors: NOOOO! STAY HERE!

Henry: BYE!

Authors: Darn….

Invisible Girl 12: Well, can we have Dr. Madden then?

Natalie: Good luck…

Dr. Madden: Shut up….


	6. Dr Madden

**A/N: Lol…I made some Whispering references in here….=D Tell me if you can spot them all!**

Invisible Girl 12: EEEP! Dr. Madden!

Greengirl16: Yay! Awesome rockstar doctor!

Dr. Madden: Thank you…?

Oreoprincess0401: We love you, Dr. Madden….

*Everyone huggles Dr. Madden*

Dr. Madden: Ok, now GET. OFF.

Greengirl16: No!

Dr. Madden: Do you want me to get Natalie back in here?

Everyone: GASP! NO!

Futurestar26: She scares me…

YourEyes1012: She crushed my hopes and dreams…

ElianaMargalit: She burned our crops, poisoned our water supply, and destroyed our families!

All: She DID?

ElianaMargalit: Nah, I'm just messin' with you guys!

All:…..

Dr. Madden: It's not a good idea to put rumors into people's heads. Have you ever read The Crucible?

All: No…

Invisible Girl 12 and Oreoprincess0401: *miserably* Yes….

Dr. Madden: Good. Then you two know about what mass hysteria can do to a person.

Invisible Girl 12: And I know that depression leads to anxiety!

Dr. Madden: Very good, you've been listening. Now, can we get this over with?

***Dr. Madden's Answer Sheet***

1.) **What is your full name? **Dr. Robert Madden. Call me Robby and die.

2.) **Age? **Early 30s. I don't like to reveal age. It has this whole psychological effect on a person's self-esteem.

3.) **Favorite childhood memory? **I don't really know, to tell the truth. I had such an ordinary childhood…

4.) **What is your relationship status? **Single and trying not to worry about it.

5.) **If in a relationship, with who and where did you meet? **I'm not in one, thanks. Well, I was married for a while, but my wife died suddenly, so…yep.

6.) **Do you have any children?** Yes. What? You want specifics? I have a son, Oliver. There.

7.) **It's raining outside! What do you do?** I wouldn't really notice. I'd be working.

8.) **if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? **I'm on the verge of optimism. I don't want to be optimistic and I don't want to be pessimistic. I have to be real. Especially when dealing with my patients, they need to know what's happening and why.

9.) **Are you employed? **Is this question even necessary? Look at the name.

10.) **If so, what is your job? **I'm in psychotherapy.

11.) **What is your most prized possession? **Hmm…an old family picture from before my wife died.

12.) **How would you describe your everyday mood?** Calm. I have to be. Otherwise, neither the patients nor myself would be sane.

13.) **Are you missing someone right now?** Yes.

14.) **If you could go back in time to change something, what would you change and why? **Well, what do you think I'd do? I'd save my wife.

15.) **If you could have dinner with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why? **Ahem….look at the above question.

16.) **What's your favorite holiday?** Hmmm…I dunno….I like them all, really. All except for the stupid ones like Arbor Day. Why do we need a holiday for trees?

17.)** Do you have any bad habits?** Yes. I'm too perseverant, if that's even possible. Especially when it comes to my work, I strive to make sure my patients get better and I put everything I have into it. I mean, some nights I don't even sleep. It's kind of, excuse the irony, insane.

18.) **If you could trade places with anyone you knew for a day, who would it be? **My son…I have no idea what kind of stress he's under with the whole mother's dead, father's working his tired ass off thing.

19.) **What's your favorite TV show? **Like I have time for that…

20.) **If you could say anything to the N2N authors, what would it be? **Um, thanks for including me and stuff. And not killing me off. And yeah. Except for Invisible Girl 12, cuz she made me a pedophile.

****In the interrogation room***

Invisible Girl 12: Hehe….sorry about that, Dr. Madden.

ElianaMargalit: Awwww! You are so cute, Dr. Madden! You're almost as adorable as Henry!

Invisible Girl 12: Psst…What are you doing? We're on Dr. Fine's side, remember?

ElianaMargalit: Oh, right. Can we be both?

Invisible Girl 12: I DECLARE US NEUTRAL!

Greengirl16: That's so sad about your family, though…

Dr. Madden: Yeah, well….it's a part of life….

Oreoprincess0401: So you REALLY have a son named Oliver?

Dr. Madden: Yeah. You *turns to Invisible Girl 12* are a bit of a creeper.

Invisible Girl 12: *evil grin* Whispering reference….

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Ahem…Why haven't I had a line yet?

Invisible Girl 12: The floor is yours…

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Awww…that's so cute though….

YourEyes1012: Group hug again!

*Everyone huggles Dr. Madden again*

***In the secluded room***

Henry: Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow…

Gabe: Oh, God….I thought you were done?

Henry: Says who? I can vocalize if I want to!

Dr. Fine: May I vocalize with you?

Henry: Sure, doctor that I don't know!

Both: NOBODY KNOWS THE TROUBLE I'VE SEEN-!

Natalie: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Gabe: There she goes…she lost it…

Natalie: It was cute at first, but now IT'S GODDAMN ANNOYING!

Henry: *pouts* I'm sorry…Do you forgive me?

Natalie: No.

Henry: *starts bawling*

Natalie: OK! OK! I DO! JUST STOP!

Henry: Yay! Natalie loves me! *kisses Natalie*

Natalie: Ok, now stop.

Diana: Aw, I'm sorry that you're still upset about the fan girls….

Natalie: I never said I was…

Diana: You are. I can tell.

Natalie: I'M NOT UPSET! I'M FUCKING PISSED!

Diana:….Ok then…..

Henry: Don't worry…everything's-

Natalie: Oh. I told them not to rape you.

Henry: OMIGOD! IT _WAS_ GETTING SEXUAL! *whimpers*

Gabe: Sucks to be you…

Henry: *rolls up into a ball and whimpers more*

*Door opens as Dr. Madden enters, gasping for breath*

Dan: Holy crap! What happened?

Dr. Madden: They…..they hugged me…..a lot….

Henry: *whimpers again*

Invisible Girl 12 and ElianaMargalit: OH, DR. FINE!


	7. Dr Fine

ElianaMargalit: EEEEEP! DR. FINE!

Invisible Girl 12: YAAAAY!

Oreoprincess0401: Yay?

Invisible Girl 12: Yay!

Oreoprincess0401: Oh. YAY!

Greengirl16: I like Dr. Madden better. He's a rockstar.

Dr. Fine: Yeah, well…I'm…awesome.

The 3 Dr. Fine Fangirls: YAAAY!

Dr. Fine: Thank you…Huh. I have no idea why Henry's so scared of you guys…

YourEyes1012: What do you mean?Dr. Fine: Well, you guys are just talented authors who happen to really like our show. Nothing to be scared about.

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Aww! He's so nice!

Dr. Fine: Thanks!

Futurestar26: Can we hug him next?

*Everyone huggles Dr. Fine*

Dr. Fine: *not caring about choking* YES! I'M LOVED!

***Dr. Fine's Answer Sheet***

1.) **What is your full name? **Dr. Fine…=D

2.) **Age? **I'm….um….23? What? It never said you had to be truthful!

3.) **Favorite childhood memory? **Oh, those memories…Well, there was this one time when I was in like fifth grade. We had to act out the Amendments of the Constitution and we had the outlaw of slavery. So I was the slave and some other kid was the slave owner. Mind you, he literally whipped me, with something that I can't remember. But my parents sued his parents…it was great…Yeah, I wasn't a poor child…

4.) **What is your relationship status? ***big sigh* Single….

5.) **If in a relationship, with who and where did you meet? ***sigh* I said I'm single…

6.) **Do you have any children?** Nope.

7.) **It's raining outside! What do you do?** Ooh! Watch the rain/storm from inside, read a good book, the works…

8.) **if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? **I like myself just the way I am!

9.) **Are you employed? **Yes I am!

10.) **If so, what is your job? **I'm a psychopharmacologist!

11.) **What is your most prized possession? **Hmmm…ok, don't call me weird. But I still have this old blanket from when I was a kid. It's not like I use it or anything, but I'm saving it in case I ever have kids, you know…it'll be like a keepsake.

12.) **How would you describe your everyday mood?** Happy and optimistic!

13.) **Are you missing someone right now?** Um….maybe…?

14.) **If you could go back in time to change something, what would you change and why? **I wouldn't have broken up with my girlfriend who wanted to get serious but then I had to end it because I have a tiny little fear of commitment.

15.) **If you could have dinner with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why? **The girlfriend from the above question! ;D

16.) **What's your favorite holiday?** Hmm…Fourth of July because I actually help my city blow off fireworks and I like to pretend that they're all of my ex-girlfriends' heads exploding in the sky. Mwuahaha.

17.)** Do you have any bad habits?** Bad habits are SO overrated…

18.) **If you could trade places with anyone you knew for a day, who would it be? **Hmm…truthfully, it would be Dr. Madden, my arch nemesis! MWUAHAHAH!

19.) **What's your favorite TV show? **Ooh! Dr. Phil! Good show…Oprah's kind of next…hehehe….

20.) **If you could say anything to the N2N authors, what would it be? **You guys aren't scary at all! You're actually all very nice!

***back in the interrogation room***

Invisible Girl 12: I'm an optimist too, Dr. Fine!

Dr. Fine: Yay! Optimism!

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Um…what was the thing about blowing up your ex-girlfriends' heads?

Dr. Fine: NOTHING! LET'S HUG AGAIN!

*Dr. Fine pulls all of us into a hug*

***in the secluded room***

Henry: OH GOD! I'M NEXT!

Natalie: Oh, relax…it's not that bad….

Henry: Yeah, but YOU don't have crazed fan girls, about five Facebook fanpages, and girls constantly asking you to marry them!

Gabe: Whoa…..

Dr. Madden: You see what I was saying before?

Gabe: Yeah…I like having the sane fan girls…

Henry: *sticks tongue out*

Gabe: THE BIRDS!

Henry: *whimpers*

Dan: How come I don't have fan girls?

Gabe: Because you're old.

Dan: Excuse me?

Gabe: Teenage fan girls want teenage boys, quite like me and Henry here. Not you.

Diana: Well, why don't _I _have fan girls?

Gabe: Because you're a woman and that would be awkward.

Diana: Oh.

Natalie: Well, after seeing this, be THANKFUL you don't have fangirls…

Henry: Fangirls haunt my dreams….

Natalie: RELAX! You're so overreacting!

Henry: NO I'M NOT! THEY'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING TO ME! OMIGOD, I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF ANYMORE! WHY AM I SO FUCKING ADORAB-!

Natalie: *kisses him to shut him up*

Henry: Ok. I'm better now. But why must I be so appealing?

Natalie: Because you are. *kisses him again* And none of those fangirls love you as much as I do.

Gabe: That's debatable….

Natalie: *punches Gabe*

Gabe: Ow…

Natalie: And besides, it's not love. It's strong infatuation. In a few months, it'll completely wear off. They'll forget all about you and start crushing on Melchior Gabor and Roger Davis and that guy from American Idiot.

Henry: They will?

Natalie: Yes.

Henry: Well, ok…But you're sure?

Natalie: Would I lie to you?

Henry: Yes.

Natalie:…..

Henry: Sorry…

Natalie: You'll be fine. And if thing get too weird up there, just call me and I'll cause them all intense physical pain.

Henry: Is that even necessary?

Natalie: Hey, you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?

Henry: Yes…Ok, fine. I'M GOING IN!

*Henry barges into the interrogation room*

Gabe: Does he know that he still has like two minutes?

Natalie: No….We'll tell him later.


	8. Henry

Henry: *barging in* ALRIGHT, FANGIRLS!

All: IT'S HENRY!

Dr. Fine: Aw, c'mon! *goes back to the secluded room*

Henry: BRING IT ON!

All: YAAAAY!

*All hug Henry*

Henry: Um…I didn't mean like this.

Invisible Girl 12: So…Henry…

Henry: Yes?

ElianaMargalit: We were thinking…

Henry: Yes?

Oreoprincess0401: Would you….

Henry: WHAT?

YourEyes1012: MARRY ME!

Henry: Uh, no.

YourEyes1012; SHIT!

Futurestar26: Pssst…Henry!

Henry: What?

Futurestar26: Come here!

Henry: No!

Futurestar26: Please?

Henry: Ok…but this is my private square *traces his private square*

Futurestar26: Oh, don't worry about that!

Henry: So?

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Nothing! We just wanted to get you away from them!

Other Authors: HEY! GIVE US BACK OUR MAN!

Futurestar26: He's OURS!

Other Authors: OURS!

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: OURS!

Henry: *whimpers*

***Henry's Answer Sheet***

1.) **What is your full name? **Henry Davis. Wait…why do you need to ask me that?

2.) **Age? **17.

3.) **Favorite childhood memory? **My childhood sucked. Parents had a messy divorce, older sister beat me up. There you go!

4.) **What is your relationship status? **I hate you guys for even asking this.

5.) **If in a relationship, with who and where did you meet? **As you know, Natalie. Well, technically I "met" her in the sixth grade. She sat in front of me and we made, like, small talk. We weren't formally introduced until the eleventh grade.

6.) **Do you have any children?** Um, we're hoping to keep that a no.

7.) **It's raining outside! What do you do?** I'd call Nat and see what she's doing. Go hang out at her house or something like that.

8.) **if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? **Any one thing? I kind of wish that I could cope better. I mean, I usually get really pissed and blow up into people's faces and then I go and drain out my feelings by smoking. I kind of want to stop that.

9.) **Are you employed? **Nope.

10.) **If so, what is your job? **Well, I _used_ to work at Wal-mart, but then the manager found out I was rapping over the intercom, so he fired me.

11.) **What is your most prized possession? **Oh, God, do you even have to ask? My promise ring. No doubt about it.

12.) **How would you describe your everyday mood?** I guess I'm a generally happy person. Kind of sappy. A bit optimistic. Really stoned sometimes.

13.) **Are you missing someone right now?** Yes, but she's only like ten feet away, so…

14.) **If you could go back in time to change something, what would you change and why? **I'd like to see what would happen if I could stop my parents from getting a divorce. I probably wouldn't be on pot and Nat probably wouldn't have had that drug kick either.

15.) **If you could have dinner with anyone, dead or alive, who would it be and why? **Natalie BECAUSE I CAN! And she knows I love her more than life itself…

16.) **What's your favorite holiday?** Valentine's Day ;D I'm a sap like that.

17.)** Do you have any bad habits?** Well, I smoke pot, there's one right there…

18.) **If you could trade places with anyone you knew for a day, who would it be? **I don't really know…My mom, maybe? Just to see what she really goes through.

19.) **What's your favorite TV show? **Really? What a dumb question.

20.) **If you could say anything to the N2N authors, what would it be? **Well…I have A LOT to say. Ahem…I'm glad that you like me and all, but your obsessions are too creepy. Go crush on Melchior Gabor. You haunt my dreams. It kind of freaks me out. But apart from that, thanks!

***in the interrogation room***

All: AWWW! YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Henry: NO I'M NOT! I'M NOT CUTE!

Invisible Girl 12: Haha! You got fired from rapping in Wal-Mart?

Henry: He wasn't a fan…

ElianaMargalit: Aww! He wrote such cute things about Natalie!

All: AWWW!

Invisible Girl 12: Have I ever mentioned how much I LOVE HenNat?

All: Yes….

Oreoprincess0401 and YourEyes1012: *grumble*

Greengirl16: What's wrong, guys?

Oreoprincess0401 and YourEyes1012: WE WANT HENRY!

Henry: Sorry…I don't like hurting people's feelings, but it's kind of for my own sanity.

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: 'Go crush on Melchior Gabor?' Melchior SUCKS compared to you! He raped a girl and got her pregnant! You would NEVER do that!

Henry: Um…thanks?

Invisible Girl 12: Well, at least the rape part…

Henry: HEY!

ElianaMargalit: GROUP HENRY HUG!

*All huggle Henry like there's no tomorrow*

Henry: *choking* Please let go…

*All huggle more*

Henry: That's a no…

***in the secluded room***

Natalie: It's awful quiet up there. You think he's ok?

Dr. Madden: He's fine.

Natalie: You don't think it got sexual, do you?

Dr. Madden: No! Stop worrying, Natalie. He's ok.

Natalie: I know, but…what if-?

Gabe: HE'S FINE, OK? SHUT UP!

Natalie: *punches Gabe*

Gabe: *punches Natalie*

Natalie: Dad! He punched me!

Dan: Don't punch your sister…

Gabe: But she punched me first!

Dan: Nat, don't punch your brother.

Natalie: You suck.

Gabe: You suck more.

Natalie: Man-whore!

Gabe: Slutty drug-addict!

Both: *gasp*

Natalie: That…was BELOW THE BELT! THAT WAS LOW!

Gabe: I HATE YOU!

Natalie: I HATE YOU TOO!

*Gabe and Natalie start a slap fight*

Diana: Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down, guys.

Both: NO!

Diana: Ok, Gabe, you go over there and Natalie come over here. Now if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Dr. Madden: Wow. They're actually quiet.

Diana: Yeah…it works.

*door opens as Henry rejoins the cast!*

Natalie: *Hugs Henry*

Henry: *Accepts hug*

Natalie: They didn't touch you, did they?

Henry: No, I'm good.

Natalie: Thank God…*kisses Henry*

Henry: *kisses back*

Natalie: *falls over*

Henry: *on top of Natalie*

Gabe: OK THAT'S ENOUGH! GET UP!

Henry: You suck.

Natalie: That's what I said!

Henry: I'm so glad I made it out of there alive!

Natalie: Me too…

*They kiss again*

*Door opens to reveal all the authors!*

Invisible Girl 12: Ahem…may we see you guys all up here please?


	9. Question 21

Invisible Girl 12: Well, as you guys know, we asked you all questions and you answered them!

Gabe: No shit…

Invisible Girl: So now comes the fun part!

Henry: oh, God….

Invisible Girl 12: Agent Ilse?

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Thanks! Ok, so…It's now time for the ultimate question! And you must pick one! You're being forced to be paired with one of us authors. Who do you choose?

Henry: *whimpers* Can I opt-out?

Gabe: Why? You afraid of the teenage girls?

Henry: What? And no. If I were afraid of teenage girls, I wouldn't be doing this.

*Henry grabs Natalie and starts to make out with her*

Natalie: *smacks him*

Henry: Ow…

Gabe: You deserved it….

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Let the choosing BEGIN!

Dr. Fine: Oooh! I'll go! I pick….that one! *points to ElianaMargalit*

ElianaMargalit: YES! *runs up to Dr. Fine and hugs him*

Gabe: I dunno….they all scare me…

Greengirl16: Pssst…pick me!

Gabe: Why?

Greengirl16: CUZ I SAID!

Gabe: Ok…I pick her…by force.

Futurestar26: Any day now, you guys….

Diana: Um….uh…WHY IS THIS SO HARD?

Gabe: omgiod….Just pick someone! Anyone!

Diana: Um…I pick…I CAN'T CHOSE!

Gabe: Eeny meeny miney moe. Catch a tiger by its toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny meeny miney moe. MY MOTHER TOLD ME TO PICK THE VERY BEST ONE AND YOU ARE IT! *points at Agent Ilse*

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Aw, c'mon! I wanted Henry!

Oreoprincess0401: We ALL want Henry…

Diana: Yay! I have an author buddy!

YourEyes1012: Wait…he HAS to choose one of us!

*Authors squeal fangirlishly*

Dan: Hmmm…I pick her because I can. *points to futurestar26*

Futurestar26: Luck ducks….

Dr. Madden: Well, it's up to us….

Natalie: Ooh! let's make their lives miserable and slowly taunt them!

Dr. Madden: You're a sick little creep…

Natalie: Thanks?

Dr. Madden: You *points to YourEyes1012* come with me…

YourEyes1012: HENRY WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Henry: Um….no.

YourEyes1012: FUCK!

Invisible Girl 12: Well, old buddy old pal, it looks like it's down to us.

Oreoprincess0401: It looks like it is…

Invisible Girl 12: One of us gets Henry…the other gets the sadistic creep.

Natalie: Hey!

Oreoprincess0401: May the best Henry fangirl win?

Invisible Girl 12: Amen! Ok, Henry! What's your decision?

Henry: Um….well…this is all kinda sudden…

Oreoprincess0401: WHO IS IT?

Henry: IT'S YOU!

Oreoprincess0401: ME? IT'S ME?

Henry: YES!

Oreoprincess0401: YESSS! IT'S MY DREAM COME TRUE! THANK YOU HENRY!

*hugs Henry*

Henry: *choking* You can get off now.

Invisible Girl 12: Well, Nat, looks like it's you and me…

Natalie: Shut up…

Invisible Girl 12: *hugs Natalie*

Natalie: *resists the urge to punch the author*

Oreoprincess0401: Hey, no hard feelings guys, right?

Invisible Girl 12: Of course not! I like Natalie!

YourEyes1012: I guess so…But I sill want him to marry me.

Natalie: Don't get your hopes up….

Dan: So…..what now?

Invisible Girl 12: Nothing! You can go home!

Natalie: Wait. That's it? You kidnapped us to ask us questions?

Invisible Girl 12: Well, yeah!

Natalie: You're really dumb.

Invisible Girl 12: Don't insult your author buddy!

Gabe: Well, I'm gone…

Greengirl16: *cries*

Dr. Fine: CALL ME, BUDDY!

Diana: BYE PEOPLE!

Dan: Di, the door's over here.

Diana: Oh yeah….

Dr. Madden: Well this has been a very interesting yet awkward experience…thanks.

Natalie: See ya…

Invisible Girl 12: Bye Natalie! Keep in touch!

Henry: So…you wanna hang out sometime?

Oreoprincess0401: You mean like a date?

Henry: No.

Oreoprincess0401: Oh…ok! Sounds fun!

Henry: Bye! *looks at Natalie* What?

Natalie: Yet again, you're infatuated by the fangirls…

Henry: Oh, c'mon! That was nothing!

Natalie: *evil glare*

Henry: I love you…?

Natalie: Let's go….

*Everyone exits*

Invisible Girl 12: Well, that was fun!

ElianaMargalit: Yeah! We should have more of these meetings!

Futurestar26: We should!

Greengirl16: What'll happen next time?

YourEyes1012: Insanity….

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: How can you tell?

YourEyes1012: This is Next to Normal…

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Right…

Oreoprincess0401: You better start thinking of ideas! Cuz I can't wait to see those guys again!

Invisible Girl 12: Oh, don't worry…I will…*winks*

**A/N: Awww! It's the end! I'm gonna miss this one…=(**

**Reviews?**


End file.
